


Точно по плану

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: История, в которой Кредо всегда был на стороне заговорщиков.





	Точно по плану

**Author's Note:**

> ау, интриги, скандалы, расследования, предыстория пейринга

— Опаздываешь, — хмыкнул Данте, разглядывая идеальный до последней пуговицы наряд Кредо и его ухоженную бородку. — Не могу поверить, что ты тратишь по полчаса в день, наводя марафет.

— Я не... — Кредо запнулся, решая, чему возмутиться в первую очередь: обвинению в нарциссизме или упреку о задержке. — У меня есть работа, которую я должен сделать, Данте. Не все могут позволить себе такой же свободный график, как у тебя.

— Конечно-конечно, — солидно покивал Данте, не желая разрушать розовые мечты Кредо о собственной важности. — Впрочем, как вы любите говорить у себя в Ордене, каждый человек находится на своем месте. Вот и мое место... где-то здесь. — Данте махнул рукой в сторону, намекая не на пропитанную ладаном и интригами Фортуну, а на мир людей в целом. Так, по крайней мере, считал Кредо, успевший неплохо его узнать за несколько месяцев совместной работы.

Потратив пару секунд на бессмысленное созерцание горизонта, едва-едва окрашенного заревом рассвета в розовый и фиолетовый, Кредо решил вернуться к теме встречи.

— Полагаю, ты пришел с новостями? — тон его голоса намекал, что за отрицательный ответ вполне можно было получить мечом в печень, и Данте не стал лишний раз играть с огнем.

— Да. План близок к завершению. Позаботься о том, чтобы уладить детали к следующей мессе.

Кредо нахмурился, прокручивая в уме известную ему информацию.

— Ты все-таки решил втянуть в это дело Неро? А если он или Кирие погибнут?

— Пацана, конечно, жаль... — Данте неопределенно пожал плечами. — Однако кровь не даст ему умереть так просто, поверь мне.

— Я верю тебе, — неожиданно твердо сказал Кредо и коснулся плеча Данте. — Так что постарайся оправдать мои ожидания.


End file.
